World 5
Maps in World 5 are the only regular maps that you can use Support Expeditions on to help with your sorties. World 5-1: 南方海域前面 The Forefront of the Southern Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 360 | code = 南方海域進出作戦 (Southern Sea Advancement Tactics) | text = 練度の高い水上打撃部隊を編成し、南方海域への進出を図れ！ Create a diverse surface fleet to expand into the southern sea area! }} Stage Guide Tips *Two CA/CAV to guarantee sortie start -> A and H -> I (boss) route *Two DD for C to H. * Node D is an all sub node, Node A has 2/3 chance of having one sub, and Boss Node I has 1/3 chance of having one sub * As a method to level DDs, you can take six of them at once and arrive at sub node 75% of the time. Furthermore, you can ignore morale while receiving high exp at very low costs. ** Low level DDs can have some problems so you might want to wait out morale or take BB for second shelling and better MVP control. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters (World 5-1) Drops Show/Hide Drops (World 5-1) World 5-2: 珊瑚諸島沖 The Coral Islands | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 380 | code = 珊瑚諸島沖海戦 (Coral Islands Naval Battle) | text = ＭＯ作戦を実施する。空母機動部隊を展開し、南方海域に出没する敵機動部隊を叩け！ We are executing Operation MO. Form a carrier battle group and crush the enemy task force! }} Stage Guide Tips *Killing the boss will bring down the map meter 25%. After defeating the boss 3 times, she will turn into her final form in the last battle, for a total of 4 kills. The map meter does not regenerate. *Considering the difficulty of the map compared to others, this is a very good map to train on if you are bored with 3-2. Bar Node G, you can intentionally send fleets to get you to node J and generally defeat easy fleet comps. This is not resource or repair friendly though (since you will get damaged one way or another). Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters (World 5-2) Drops Show/Hide Drops (World 5-2) World 5-3: サブ島沖海域 Sav Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 400 | code = 第一次サーモン沖海戦 (First Battle of the Solomon Sea) | text = 敵泊地に対して水上打撃部隊による夜戦突撃を敢行し、艦隊後方の敵輸送艦を叩け！ Engage in a daring night raid against the enemy fleet. Your goal is to destroy the transport they are escorting! }} Stage Guide Tips *All nodes, except end nodes, are night battles only; there's also a submarine node if you have any slow ships in your fleet. *'Sinking the Flagship Wa-class transport ship at the boss node will lower the boss gauge by 20%'. You need to do this 5 times to clear the map. *2DD, fast ship, and high torpedo stat (for night battle) is recommended. You can also use an all submarine fleet, but it will often be directed to J instead of Boss. *Taking advantage of night battle equipment (Star Shell, Searchlight, and Type 98 Recon Seaplane (Night Scout) ) is recommended and Sparkling your ships should be considered as well. *Unless you need S rank for drops, you do not need to destroy the Hime nor the submarine and you can bring a light fleet to deal with the Flagship Wa-class transport to clear the map instead. **Although the S rank on boss gives you decent drops on this map, it is highly advisable to just disregard the S rank boss drop here and settle for A or B rank. All the drops here can be farmed later in the next maps which is easier to S rank for the boss. *There's a gold submarine in the boss node. A possible tactic is to bring 1 CL flag with heavy ASW gear and 5 DD, enter battle in Line Abreast formation to deal with it quickly, get less damage from enemy ships, and thus focus on night battle. This fleet composition is the most resource efficient and can often succeed. Try double line or line abreast on pre-boss nodes to absorb enemy cut-in attacks better. **A low level Isuzu Kai Ni with full ASW gear (2x T3 Sonar + T3 Depth) on Diamond formation can consistently one-shot the submarine with opening anti-submarine attack '''before last dance (~50% chance on last dance), leaving your fleet free to attack everything else. *Another possible strategy is to run 2 Fast Battleships, 2 CA(V), and 2 DD. This has a high chance of reaching the boss node and can get a lucky kill on the Wa-Class but costs more fuel, steel, and ammo. Make sure not to equip bomber seaplanes such that your ships do not target the SS. A variation of this is to replace 1-2 CA(V) with CLT, but 2 CA(V) should be used for the final form because of the changes in the boss composition. *A possible strategy is to run 3 CLTs, 1CA(V), and 2 DDs. This is the most efficient with highest Attack power/torpedo and lowest possible encounter rate (C-D-I-K) *Akitsumaru can gain air superiority at boss node with 2 Reppu + Type 52 Zero Fighter or 3 Shiden Kai 2 which enables artillery spotting for your fleet. Keep in mind that she is a '''slow ship so you will suffer at submarine node instead. **The new Aircraft Proficiency system allows Akitsumaru to gain air superiority at boss node with 2 fighter planes such as Shiden Kai 2 or Reppu at maximum proficiency. Air supremacy can be achieved with 3 Shiden Kai 2 at maximum proficiency. *'Both enemy and ally submarines do not have increased evasion during battles STARTING at night, i.e., hitting them is as easy as in any day battle'. *There is another method : You can try to bring Isuzu Kai Ni + Akitsumaru + 2 DDs + 1 CA(V) + 1 (F)BB(V) and go Double Line at boss node, this way, you can gain Air Superiority / Air Supremacy, enabling Artillery Spotting for your side, Isuzu Kai Ni with full ASW can even sink the enemy submarine as soon as possible, allowing your DDs to attack other ships at night => More chance to sink the Flagship Wa-class transport ship. **Do note that Akitsumaru is a slow ship so you will nearly alway go to node B, but with both Searchlight and star shell activated, there is a good chance that enemy submarines won't even perform Cut-In and you can get away with no damage. **This composition heavily relies on Isuzu Kai Ni, she needs to be in good health condition in order to sink the golden submarine at boss reliably. If she is moderately damaged before reaching the boss node, may as well retreat. **You can try to equip one Sonar for each DD to help Isuzu Kai Ni sink the submarine **You can bring 2 CA(V)s instead of 1 CA(V) + 1 (F)BB(V), but you will almost alway go to node F (Increase one more battle before going to boss node) so it's advisable not to do so. Without 2 CA(V)s, you will either go D-I, D-E (low chance) or D-F, meaning there is a good chance that you will go D-I and only fight 2 battles preboss => No ammo penalty at the boss node. ** With boss support expedition's help, it's possible to sink the entire enemy fleet. *Another possible tactic is to send a fleet consisting of 4 or more SS. This composition is very resource-efficient, but the drawback is a lower chance of going to the boss node from I (25%). This lower chance is often offset by the higher rate of reaching the pre-boss node without suffering critical damage and allowing you to clear the stage in 20-30 sorties on average (depending on ship levels). A SS fleet tends to go to node B, where you can avoid damage by getting a D rank. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters (World 5-3) Drops Show/Hide Drops (World 5-3) World 5-4: サーモン海域 The Slot Salmon Sea Area | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 420 | code = 東京急行 (Tokyo Express) | text = 南方海域に有力な艦隊を投入し鼠輸送作戦を敢行、可能であれば同方面の敵艦隊も撃滅せよ！ Deploy a powerful fleet and perform a vital "rat transport" operation. If possible, also destroy the enemy fleet in the area! }} Stage Guide Tips *Like 5-3, you must sink the flagship Transport Ship Wa-Class at the boss node 5 times to clear the map. *Nodes G and I are night battles. *Node I is a submarine node. *Node H contains Armored Carrier Demon ("Oni"), while node K contains Armored Carrier Princess. *A convenient way to clear this map is to use a fast fleet with a ship that can carry 4 drums (CAV, Ooyodo, Yuubari) and a combination of 2-5 CVB/CV/CVL and 3-0 FBB/CA/CLT. With this formation, you only need to fight nodes A and H before reaching the boss. **It is advised to have AS+ at the dual carrier Oni node variant (350+ air power required) to reduce bauxite cost (preferably, all fighters and bombers should have maximal proficiency). Bomber and fighter slot sizes also positively correlate with average bauxite cost (due to proportional damage from enemy AA), while negatively correlate with retreat rate and repair cost. A composition with 2-3 bombers on 2-3 carriers can use 50 bauxite on average (5-6 fighters required for AS+, SCAMP/OTO and Saiun can be used on large (> 20) slots), while a full-bomber composition with 5 carriers can use up to 250 (Saiun, 3 fighters, and up to 16 bombers). **The highest power variation is a fleet with 5 CVB/CV and 1 Tone-class CAV equipped with 4 Drum Canisters. This composition will consistently kills 4-5 ships out of 6 in the initial strike and occasionally kill the entire enemy fleet in the initial strike on all nodes. Compared to adding FBB or CLT into the mix, this variation costs more bauxite but has low repair cost and close to zero risk of retreat. **1 CAV with drums, 2 CA (3 guns, one seaplane each), and 3 carriers with 3-6 bombers can be a good middle ground composition. **For more information on surface fleet compositions that can be used for ranking, farming drops or leveling ships, see here (in Japanese). *For farming drops, Admiral experience, or just for clearing the map to unlock 5-5 and World 6, a Submarine Fleet consisting of 5-6 SS also can be used; however, there is a high (> 50%) chance that your SS won't sink the flagship at the boss node, but sortie and repair cost is minimal (~40-60 fuel, ~90-120 ammo, ~10-20 steel and ~1-2 buckets per run, with ~10-20% retreat rate). **Using high level SS with maxed armor and torpedo stats is advised, since there are several flagship DD and CL equipped with sonars and depth charges. **If your SS levels are high enough, with decent torpedoes, this composition can also be used to farm rare drops and Admiral experience for ranking. A-rank drops include BB, CV, CVL (to feed your fleet), as well as Uzuki, Kinugasa, Kumano, Suzuya, Makigumo, Akigumo. **The drawbacks are: high chance to get a D rank at node I, requires rotation (or several fleet presets) to maintain morale. **Some players choose not to clear the map specially for this composition: at the Final Form the boss node does not contain ships that can hit submarines, which results in an automatic B-rank victory (the formation doesn't matter, but Echelon or Line Abreast can be used to reduce Torpedo Attack Power by 40%; page refresh also can be used to prevent accidental clearing). Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters (World 5-4) Drops Show/Hide Drops (World 5-4) World 5-5:【Extra Operation】サーモン海域北方 Northern Salmon Sea Area | difficulty = ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ | item = | exp = 450 | code = 第二次サーモン海戦 (Second Battle of the Solomon Sea) | text = 南方海域に敵の有力な機動部隊の接近が確認された。空母機動部隊を以て、これを迎撃せよ！ The approach of a powerful enemy task force has been confirmed in southern waters. Form a carrier task force and intercept it! }} Stage Guide *You must sink the Boss Standard Carrier Wo-class Kai Flagship 5 times to clear the map. *Clearing this map rewards 1 Medal and 200 ranking points. The boss HP bar is reset at the beginning of each month, allowing the reward to be obtained again. *Nodes C, H, K, and M are night battles. *Having 4 ships capable of equipping Drum Canisters (DD/CL/CAV) and a total of 5 Drum Canisters will take you to node B. Other compositions will always take you to node A. *Fleet with 3 SS or more will take you to node F where there are enemy CLs and DDs with ASW equipment. *Fleet with only fast ships will take you to node D. It is possible to bring slow ships if the fleet has 2 CV and 1 CVL. Other composition will take you to node C where you will meet 6 enemy SS in night battle. *The recommended fleet composition is 3 BB, 2 CV, and 1 CVL for maximum firepower and survivability (Yamato-class BB are preferable). Consider not bringing Saiun with this composition. *After the introduction of the Aircraft Proficiency, a fleet composition of 1-2 FBB and 5-4 CV is also recommended. This strategy focuses on a powerful opening airstrikes with many torpedo bombers. As long as fighter power is maintained above 420, the planes shot down should be minimal. Saiun can be used with this composition, together with Type 2 Reconnaissance Aircraft for a very high Contact rate. *Using submarines in the map (3 BB and 3 SS) taking you to A-F-G-N is possible. 3+ SS gets you to node F but more than 3 SS gets you to node H instead of N. *There is a sub at the boss node. Getting S rank at the boss is possible, but not recommended. It is advisable to ignore the sub and just settle for an A or B rank. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List